Coaxial connectors transmit radio signals at frequencies in the megahertz and gigahertz ranges. Many standard types of coaxial connectors have been created over the years, such as Type N, 7/16, SMA, TNC, and 2.92 mm. Type N coaxial connectors are durable, weatherproof, medium-sized connectors with consistent performance through 18 GHz. 7/16 coaxial connectors are used as replacements for Type N coaxial connectors in high power, low intermodulation applications, particularly in communications systems. SMA (SubMiniature version A) coaxial connectors are used in phase array radar, electronic test equipment, instrument landing systems, and other instrumentation using phase matching techniques. TNC coaxial connectors are threaded versions of BNC connectors, which are used for professional video connections, analog and serial digital interface signals, amateur radio antenna connections, aviation electronics, and electronic test equipment. 2.92 mm coaxial connectors are precision connectors for microwave applications up to 40 GHz.
A coaxial connector of a standard type can be a plug or a jack. A plug and a jack of the same standard type can be mated. Typically, a plug and the jack of the same type each comprise a thread, and the plug and the jack are threadably mated.